Matt's Wonderful World of Disney
by Disneefreek
Summary: When Matt recieves a magical Disney storybook, he, his siblings and his friends are transported into some of Disney's greatest stories. But what happens when the villains try to ruin their "happily ever after"? Rated K for some intense moments.
1. Cast

Hey guys, it's Disneefreek here, with a brand new story. Get ready to enter

* * *

_**Matt's Wonderful World of Disney**_

* * *

**CAST**

Me

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb)

Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter) (Why am I including him? Because this story reveals my new girlfriend)

Orange Ratchet (Fellow Author)

JusSonic (Fellow Author)

trachie17 aka Tracy (Fellow Authoress)

Danny Phantom (show of same name)

DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy (Fellow Authoress)

Sasuke (Naruto)

plus many Disney characters!

* * *

**SONGS**

**Act I**

"Pure Imagination (Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory)"-Matt

"Heigh-Ho" (Snow White)-Raina, Cedric, Tracy, Danny, Daisy, Sasuke and Matt

"Someday My Girl Will Come" (version of "Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White)-Matt

"When I See an Elephant Fly"(Dumbo)-Candace, Phineas, Ferb and Matt

"The Three Caballeros (film of same name)"-OR, JS and Matt

"Villains Know Best (version of Mother Knows Best from Tangled)"-Evil Queen, Hook, Hades, Ursula, Mother Gothel, Scar

"So This is Love (Cinderella)/Love is a Song (Bambi)"-Raina, Cedric, Tracy, Danny, Daisy, Sasuke, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Candace and Jeremy

"Wherever You Are (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin)"-Matt

"Be Prepared (The Lion King)"-Villains

"You Can Fly! (Peter Pan)"-Phineas

**Act II**

"Oo-de-Lally (Robin Hood)"-Jeremy

"A Whole New World (Aladdin)"-Daisy and Sasuke

"Go the Distance (Hercules)"-Matt

"I See the Light (Tangled)"-Matt and new girlfriend (to be revealed later on)

"Villains Know Best (Reprise)"-Villains

"Tomorrow (Annie)"-Matt

"Hark, Ring the Bells (SpongeBob's Lost in Time)"-Cedric

"When You Wish Upon a Star"-Matt and new girlfriend

**Finale:** "Circle of Life (The Lion King)"-Cast

* * *

Well, can't wait to see you when our storybook adventure begins!


	2. Prologue

Now, here comes the first part of our story.

SONG

_"Pure Imagination"-Matt_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disneefreek proudly presents**

_**Matt's Wonderful World of Disney**_

Matt was sitting under the tree in his backyard, then he looked up to see the readers.

"Oh, hello, everybody. Didn't see ya there. Welcome to our latest adventure."

Music started up as we're transported into Matt's imagination.

"Hold your breath", Matt said. "Make a wish. Count to 3."

Matt: _**Come with me, and you'll be**_

_**In a world of pure imagination**_

_**Take a look, and you'll see**_

_**into your imagination.**_

_**We'll begin with a spin**_

_**traveling in a world of my creation**_

_**What we'll see will defy**_

_**explanation!**_

_**If you want to view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**Want to change the world**_

_**There's nothing to it...**_

Matt began to dance around on some stepping stones.

_**There is no life I know**_

_**to compare with pure imagination**_

_**Living there, you'll be free**_

_**if you truly wish to be.**_

Then, he began to dance with some chocolate bunnies...before biting one of their heads off.

_**If you want to view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**Want to change the world**_

_**There's nothing to it...**_

Then the music slowed down as the setting transits to reality as Matt walks into the living room of his house.

_**There is no life I know**_

_**to compare with pure imagination**_

_**Living there, you'll be free**_

_**if you truly wish to be.**_

Matt picked up a red book reading "Matt's Wonderful World of Disney" and began to narrate.

"Once upon many times, just last week, it was your typical standard of a day at my place..."

* * *

What's to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! R&R everyone!


	3. The Storybook

And now here comes the next part of our adventure in the Wonderful World of Disney.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Storybook**

_"...Phineas and Ferb were building something, Candace was trying to bust em, and Perry was gone."_

Everything that Matt described was happening in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Phineas and Ferb were riding on a swing set that seemed to rotate around the backyard!

"Mom, Mom!" yelled Candace over her phone. "You've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

_"But as for me, I was just sitting inside, watching TV, when all of a sudden...I got it."_

The doorbell rang as Matt got up from the couch.

"Wonder who's at the door?" Matt wondered aloud. But when he opened it...nothing. "Stupid kids", he muttered. And as he stepped outside, he tripped over something.

As soon as he got back up, he noticed a beautiful book, that shone like gold. And a "D" was engraved on the cover.

"D? What does that mean?"

He immediately ran outside to tell his siblings and their friends.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never believe what I found at our door!"\

_"And in came my siblings Phineas, Ferb and Candace, and their friends, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa and Jeremy."_

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"It's a book", Matt said, "engraved with a D."

_"As we stared at the book, in came my friends Raina Clouseau, Cedric Diggory, Orange Ratchet, JusSonic, Tracy Tennyson, Danny Phantom, Daisy and Sasuke Uchiha."_

"Hey man", said Danny. "Whatcha got there?"

"It's a magic book", said Matt. "And look-it has a D on it."

"D?" Raina asked. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe it stands for Daisy", Daisy said.

"Or Danny", Danny said, hopeful.

"Only one way to find out", Matt said, as he and his friends and siblings gathered in the backyard. Matt set the book down on the ground and opened it.

All of a sudden, a magic glow shone bright out of the book.

"What's going on?" Cedric asked. "Is this magic?"

"No", said Matt. "It's more than that."

Then, the glow engulfed the gang as they were transported into a glowing green light.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Matt said. "There's no knowing where we're going."

"Please don't cue up that reference again", Candace said, desperate.

"OK", Matt said, "but I think we're about to go into a weird song sequence."

And indeed, he was right. The Flynn-Fletchers were transported into amazing acid sequence.

Matt:_** I'm walking through an alien landscape**_  
_**Lit up by 27 moons**_  
_**Flying trees land atop a ginormous bird**_  
_**Who's singing colors instead of tunes**_

Phineas: _**I'm walking through an alien landscape**_  
_**Hearing sounds that I ain't never heard**_

_**If**** I was ever forced to describe 'em**_  
_**I'd have to make up brand new words**_

Candace: _**I'm walking through an alien landscape**_  
_**But I better be prepared to run**_  
_**This path might lead to brand new danger**_  
_**The next might lead to brand new fun**_

All: _**We're walking through an alien landscape**_  
_**With shapes passing by in a blur**_  
_**We're talking to the sky – who, what, when, where, why**_  
_**And the stars hang on every word**_

And after that trippy song sequence was done, a bright light opened up, transporting the gang into...

* * *

Well, wait until next chapter.

A/N: That song you just heard was "Walking Through an Alien Landscape", a deleted song from the P&F episode "The Chronicles of Meap".

I was originally gonna use "Mysterious Force" for the song sequence, but that was about busting, so I decided to use "Alien Landscape" instead.


End file.
